Pais e filhos
by kardel
Summary: A filha dos Benson não era fácil, mas dessa vez ela tinha realmente passado dos limites. Todos os capítulos corrigidos, atualizados e cap5 on
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ela estava incrivelmente irritada, seus cabelos loiros incrivelmente bagunçados, o ódio em sua face estava tão incrustado que era possível que ele permanecesse ali para sempre. Sua expressão aterrorizava até o marido que temia o que estava por vir: tortura, espancamento e assassinato. O clima na casa estava tenso, a polícia saíra de lá há alguns minutos e ela estava trocando o pneu do carro enquanto ele voltava do quarto do filho mais novo que dormia.

- Como ela pode fazer isso? – Ela resmungou e estendeu a mão – Chave! – Ele entregou-lhe e ela começou a apertar um parafuso, dava pra sentir pena do pobre objeto. – Quando eu por as mãos nela...

- Sam, acalme-se. – Freddie falou com uma voz serena para disfarçar o quanto estava aborrecido

- Calado, _nerd_. – O tom de voz dela foi claro, até de mais – Vai defender a idiota da sua filha? Você não vê que ela pegou o seu cartão, furou o pneu do Mustang e do Porsche, pegou o Logan, fugiu com _o mala_ do namorado dela, as 2:30 da madrugada e ela só tem 17 anos?

Desta vez Elen Benson tinha passado dos limites. Foi pior do que quando ele pôs fogo no hamster, ou da vez que ela faltou à prova e pagou pra um nerd fazer no lugar dela, ou da vez que ela roubou um celular do garoto que ela tava afim pra que ele terminasse com a namorada ou quando ela comprou identidades falsas pra ir num show de Metal, ou quando ela começou a vender ingressos falsos no colégio ou quando ela jogou tinta no ar condicionado pra cessarem as aulas.

- Querida, querida – Ele segurou o ombro da mulher para relaxá-la – Lembra quando os pintinhos fugiram e nos conseguimos encontrá-los mesmo assim? Então, vamos achá-la!

- Seu idiota – Ela olhou pro marido com um olhar assassino – não compare os meus filhos aos pintinhos! Os pintinhos eram muito mais espertos e resistentes. Elen é tão patricinha quanto Melanie, só que finge ser "badgirl". – Ela voltou o olhar pro pneu do carro – E é melhor que ela se esconda bem, pois quando eu achá-la Samantha Benson vai desaparecer e ela vai conhecer Sam Puckett.

- Só quero dizer que ela quer ser como você – Ele falou tentando concertar a situação pro seu lado, afinal Sam não é daquelas que manda dormir no sofá, ela expulsa de casa.

- Fred, amor... CALA A DROGA DA BOCA – Ela gritou fazendo o homem dar para trás, a mulher levantou e puxou o marido pela gola – Eu agia daquele jeito porque meu pai fugiu com uma alemã, minha mãe era uma vagabunda que vivia sempre bêbada e transava com italianos em plena luz do dia e na minha frente, tinha uma irmã perfeitinha e eu ficava tentando afastar curiosos que tentavam saber da minha vida. – Ela falou rápida e rispidamente, deu um ultimo aperto no parafuso e entrou no carro. – Então, você vem ou não. – Ela gritou já fazendo o motor do carro roncar.

A delegacia não era exatamente o lugar onde Elen queria estar. Fez uma nota mental de nunca mais usar o cartão do pai pra pagar o motel, ou então deixar o namorado fazer isso. A sensação de que todo o esforço foi inútil inundou seus pensamentos, afinal ainda era virgem. Sua cabeça foi invadida por ecos estonteantes de "Não pode ficar pior".

- Garota, você 'ta com muitos problemas! – A voz de Sam penetrou os ouvidos da filha, o "sim, pode ficar pior" inundou em sua cabeça de forma ensurdecedora. Elen sentiu as pernas começarem a tremer e as mãos não paravam de suar. Ela levantou o olhar lentamente e dos pés a cabeça mirou uma figura descabelada e enfurecida, algo assustadoramente semelhante à Loira do Banheiro.

- Ma-ma...mãe... errr... oi? – Ela olhou pro lado e viu quem falavam com um dos policiais – Pa-pai... – O coração dela acelerou mais, procurou auxilio com o namorado, mas este havia fugido pro banheiro, Jack era um inútil com um rosto bonitinho. Os olhos azuis de Sam fuzilavam a filha, que evitava encará-la.

- Vamos – Freddie disse seco, e dirigiu um rápido olhar de frustração à morena.

À porta da delegacia estava estacionado o carro, um Mustang Shelby GT500KR, edição limitada de 2009, réplica perfeita do carro utilizado em A Nova Super-Máquina, um dos favoritos de Freddie. O motor roncou, e tão depressa quanto chegaram, saíram da delegacia.

O caminho de carro foi silencioso, desde a delegacia até uma casa grande em um bairro rico de Seattle. Freddie voltou dirigindo, a esposa estava visivelmente passional de mais para dirigir. No banco imediatamente atrás do dele, Elen mantinha os olhos azuis no chão, os cabelos negros estavam amarrados com uma caneta de um dos policiais. O carro estacionou na garagem, Elen sentiu um frio na barriga, ela entrou na casa seguida do pai, Sam passou por algumas caixas e pegou algumas coisas.

- Elen – Falou o pai – mesa da cozinha, agora! – A cara de Freddie estava visivelmente enraivecida e decepcionada.

Sam entrou na cozinha sentou ao lado de Freddie de frente para filha. Ela estava vermelha de fazer inveja a um tomate e sua cara tão amarrada e cheia de rugas de raiva que mais parecia uma uva passa. Ela olhou nos olhos da filha:

- Sua grande idiota! – Sam disse de uma vez – Você tem noção de quanto você foi imbecil? Você por acaso tem idéia de quanto tu 'ta perto da morte? – Ela levantou batendo na mesa e aproximou-se da filha, abaixou-se ate ficar com a boca próxima a orelha de Elen – Como você pode fugir pra da o cú pra'quele vagabundo! – Ela tremia de raiva e se continha pra não espancar a filha – Agindo como se fosse... Como se fosse, a tua avó! – Sam respirou fundo, contou até dez, voltou pro lado do marido e sentou-se – Me dá tua bolsa

- Minha bolsa...? – Elen sem entender

- Isso – Sam falou rispidamente – rápido antes que eu a arranque junto com teu braço! – A adolescente entrou a bolsa a mãe. Sam mexeu e puxou algumas coisas. – Sua carteira de motorista, cartão de crédito, sua chave de casa, sua mesada e a chave do teu, teu o caralho, do meu Logan. – Sam jogou tudo em cima da mesa, e começou a bater com um martelo que pegara na garagem. Juntaram amassados e quebrados e os jogou no forno e o ligou no máximo.

- As portas de casa estão programadas – Freddie falou – Venha do colégio pra casa ou fique do lado de fora, esqueça o carro, está sem mesada até segunda ordem e seu computador tem mais senhas que um banco!

- Agora corre pro quarto antes que eu arranque teu couro. – Não foi preciso a mãe repetir, Elen correu pelas escadas e foi pro quarto.

Tão logo a menina sumiu pela casa escura e os pais começaram a conversar.

- Acha que fomos pouco severos com ela? – Freddie perguntou olhando pra onde a filha sumira

- Poderíamos ter sido mais duros – A loira falou – Acho que simplesmente proibi-la de algumas coisas foi muito tradicional. Por isso que eu conectei alguns fios a bateria do carro, caso ela tente fazer ligação direta.

- Elen, agora que você ouviu pare de se esconder na penumbra e suba pro seu quarto.

Houve um momento de silêncio então...

- Sim pai. – Ouviu-se o som dos passos dela pela escada até o som da porta do quarto se fechando. Sam e Freddie levantaram-se foram pro quarto, havia sido uma longa noite.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Depois de ambos tomarem banho e deitarem-se, o clima pesado não parecia ter diminuído. Sam ainda estava estraçalhando a bolsa da filha com as mãos e dentes, talvez esse excesso de raiva explica-se porque sua camisola estava do avesso. Freddie afundou tanto a cabeça no travesseiro que parecia querer parti-lo no meio.

- Sam... – Ela não o ouvira – Sam... Sam... SAM – falou mais alto balançando a mulher – Pare de cuspir resto de bolsa em mim! – A mulher o fitou por um tempo, rasgou um grande pedaço do couro sintético com os dentes, mastigou-os até formarem uma bola e cuspiu no homem ao seu lado.

- Hahaha – Ele riu sarcástico – Isso foi tão engraçado quanto maturo – completou

- Eu... Preciso... Me... Vingar – Ela falou com um olhar decidido. Ele não a vira assim desde quando ele amarrou-a ao Gibby.

- Se vingar da sua filha? – Ele perguntou incrédulo – Isso é ridículo! O quê você pensa que vai fazer? – Ele mirou-a. Ela o olhou de cantou de olho e revirou os olhos.

- Vou contar na internet que ela nunca beijou ninguém! – Ela lembrou-o do que acontecerá a mais de 30 anos.

- Isso foi desnecessário – Ele limitou-se a dizer.

- Eu vou fazer ela se arrepender...

- Ou podemos ser pais normais uma única vez. – Ele completou se ajeitando para dormir

Ela calou-se e começou a fitar a parede escura, ele cultuou uma leve esperança de que ela ponderasse e tudo terminasse sem sangue. Essa chama de esperança foi atendida pelos céus, sua filha acabaria viva ao fim das contas, mas o assunto não terminaria por ali.

- Já sei! – Ela falou tão convicta que era de se esperar a cura do câncer. – Ela acha que pode tudo, vou mostrar pra ela que ela ta bem mais em baixo.

A cara de dúvida do marido foi percebida pela mulher

- Eu vou mostrar que ela tem vai ter que ralar pra viver assim!

Freddie continuava com a mesma expressão, mas agora levantou uma sobrancelha

- Ela vai ter que dar duro...

- Porque você não fala de uma vez o que vai fazer – Ele falou impaciente.

- Ela vai literalmente me pagar. – Ela disse de uma vez – Sacas, dinheiro, _plinplin_,barões, dólar, verdinhas...

- Certo, certo, chega de sinônimos. – Falou segurando as mãos de Sam que eram agitas nos ar – Mas como ela vai pagar? Ela não tem mais mesada e uma consumista como ela não deve ter dinheiro guardado.

- Por isso esse plano é tão bom – Ela emendou – Além dela receber um castigo ela vai aprender o valor do dinheiro.

Ele olhou a expressão da mulher e em poucos milésimos de analise...

- Aprender o valor do dinheiro que nada – Ele disse – Você só que vê-la sofrer!

Ela acenou afirmativamente

- Mas se alguém se intrometer eu já tenho um álibi!

A conversa se desenrolou um pouco mais enquanto ele fazia ponderações à idéia e ela bolava um plano. A manhã não demorara a chegar, ora, pois, eles já foram dormir às quatro da manhã! Mas de fato a dita vingança que, diga-se de passagem, mas parecia um castigo posto por pais de um filme ruim, coube bem para Sam, que precisava só de mais uma coisa.

- O quê? – A indignação de Elen foi ouvida por todo o bairro, sua cara horrorizada e hedionda formava uma expressão sadicamente engraçada, era o que faltava pra Sam sentir-se satisfeita – Pagar, mas... Mas vocês são meus pais! –

- Por isso mesmo! – Afirmou o Homem – Você sabe quanto custa um _rodão _de Porsche? Ou o do Mustang? Aqueles que você furou! – A menina claramente não sabia – Caro, muito caro. – Ela abriu a boca pra reclamar ou algo assim porém foi interrompida – Eu não quero um remendo no meu V8.

- Ah, - A mãe iniciou, definitivamente, más noticias, para Elen, claro - você precisa retirar o Logan da polícia, pagar a multa por dirigir sem documento e em alta velocidade, responder por roubo de cartão, que seu pai gentilmente concordou em retirar a queixa em troca de um valor simbólico – ela apontou pro marido que acenou a cabeça para filha - além dos valores que você fez no seu cartão que ainda não foram pagos.

- Mas... Mas... – Ela abria e fechava a boca sem ter o que dizer, a mãe olhou-a como que se esperasse um bom argumento que não veio. Sam desviou o olhar para uma gaveta, mexeu um pouco e puxou uma calculadora.

- Bem... Pneus, multa mais... Uhmm... Noves-fora. – Ela calculou lentamente, apreciando a cifra que lhe aparecia, Elen mantinha os olhos aterrorizados, isso não podia estar acontecendo com ela. – Você nos deve US$ 985,37

A garota deixou o queixo cair e logo ficou estática, o som da cifra pesou sobre seus ombros e ela ouviu o barulho de 98.537 moedas de US¢ 1 caírem no chão. Ela olhou fixo para os pais que mantinham o olhar nela, Sam parecia muito satisfeita e mantinha uma cara séria, porém satisfeita.

- US$ 985? – Ela gaguejou

- E US¢ 37 – Completou Sam

- On-de é que ta... é meu dinheiro? – Um garoto loiro de uns 15 anos veio descendo as escadas e passando as mãos nos olhos e dando um grande bocejo.

- Cala a boca, moleque – A irmã disse a Lucien e retornou a olhar pros pais – Como eu vou pagar isso? – Ela olhou pra mãe

- Como você acha que eu consigo dinheiro? Recebendo mesada? – Sam pegou uma torrada e um pedaço de presunto, deu uma mordida e de boca cheia disse – Nós trabalhamos, muito, para vocês poderem viver assim. – Falou girando o dedo para mostrar a casa

- Mas onde eu vou conseguir um emprego? Ainda to no ensino médio! – Elen estava claramente desesperada.

- Bem, com sua idade, falta de experiência e com sua baixa escolaridade – Falou Freddie – Você pode conseguir um emprego de garçonete ou balconista. Se conseguir negociar bem você consegue meio salário mínimo.

- Mas vai demorar meses pra pagar isso tudo! – Elen, pegou a calculadora – Essa conta não pode esta certa. Ela pegou uma torrada e logo a devolveu sussurrando algo como "não posso aumentar isso". Seria um longo caminho até a escola.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- E você devolveu até a torrada? – A gargalhada de Anna rompeu o ar. A bela morena de pele caramelada e cabelo bem cacheado, não estava exatamente dando apoio.

Anna era definitivamente gostosa, isto não só por definição de terceiros. Apesar de ter seios um tanto pequenos, a bunda era cheia, redonda e perfeita, tinha belas coxas, um rosto encantador que mantinha um par de olhos cor de mel, lente de contato, que, além de dar cor, corrigia nove graus de miopia, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

- Você ta doida? Pare de rir! – Elen nunca esteve tão aperreada e ser motivo de risada não ajudava – Eu to devendo uma fortuna pros meus pais! Isso pode?

- Na verdade pode! – A voz masculina fez Elen virar para trás e encarar um garoto negro de cabelos até o pescoço e bem cacheados.

Daniel era moreno e tinha os olhos negros, tinha o ombro um tanto largo e apesar do sedentarismo tinha os músculos bem definidos apesar de um tanto moles e pequenos, porém o que era mais marcante em sua aparência eram seu cabelo bem cacheado e um pouco volumoso que ia até o pescoço e sua baixíssima estatura, 1,60m, que era a única coisa que o frustrava.

- Há quanto tempo você ta ai?

- Desde quando sua mãe martelou tudo. – Ele falou dando de ombros – E sim eles podem fazer isso. – As garotas o olharam com o olhar "conclua" – Seus pais são obrigados a te dar: casa, comida, escolaridade e vestes, então, eles podem te cobrar por todo o resto. Você já tem mais de dezesseis então já pode trabalhar sem necessidade de ser acompanhada pelo responsável.

- Pode ser que eles tenham a lei do lado deles – Elen falou convicta - mas aposto que mamãe fez a conta errada pra me ferrar mais

- Bem, deixa eu ver – Ele pegou papel e caneta e começou a fazer a conta – Bem, você tem razão, está errado. – As garotas vibraram

- Eu sabia, eu sabia. – Elen estava com uma chama de esperança – Quanto ela aumentou?

- Na verdade – Daniel disse num tom sem graça – você deve US$ 1970,74!

- O quê? – As garotas reclamaram juntas.

- Você tem sorte – Ele apontou pro papel – Sua mãe errou na conta ou quis te poupar. - Um leve silencio durou alguns segundos.

- Bem – Anna disse – Você pode vender algumas coisas!

- Mesmo que eu vendesse tudo não ia dar – Elen concluiu

- Você pode dar aula pra crianças! – Daniel comentou

- Nenhum pai com juízo vai me contratar.

- Você pode se ajoelhar, arrastar e implorar clemência – Anna disse sarcasticamente

- Isso pode funcionar! – Elen afirmou e Anna revirou os olhos.

- De toda forma – Daniel falou virando-se – Vou inscrever a banda no show de talentos, Lucien arranjou um baixista – Ele caminhou alguns metros – Ah! Anna, eu recebi uma dispensa do colégio por causa da banda, avisa à mamãe.

- Ok – a negra deu de ombros para o irmão e voltou-se para a amiga – Sua tia não pode conseguir algo no escritório dela?

- Nam... – Elen balouçou a cabeça negativamente – Ela já tem quatro secretarias.

- Bem – Anna suspirou – Acho que emprego de balconista não deve ser tão difícil – Ela olhou para a amiga que estremecia – Estamos no EUA o que não falta é FastFood e obesos pra pagarem.

O comentário arrancou um sorriso fraco de Elen e logo um som irritante preencheu o corredor, o sinal agudo e tremulo que indicava a hora de ir para a aula. Do outro lado de Seattle em uma corretora da bolsa de valores:

- E você colocou sua filha pra trabalhar? – Lilian falou com uma gargalhada. A ruiva de olhos verdes e de pele alva parecia dividida entre a rir ou sentir aversão ao ato da amiga.

- Isso! – Sam estava convicta – E ainda reduzi o valor total pela metade, assim ela descobre e me pagar tudo.

- Se você quer que ela pague os 2mil porque não disse o valor de uma vez? – Lily estranhou a estratégia da amiga

- Assim ela cria orgulho – Sam comentou e começou a caminhar ate sua sala acompanhada de Lilian – Ela precisa deixar de ser patricinha dependente dos pais – Subiram no elevador - Na idade dela eu já ganhava mais de 3mil por mês de "mercham".

- Se o objetivo é fazê-la mais independente – Lilian começou, sem importar-se com as pessoas no elevador que apuraram os ouvidos na conversa, bando de fofoqueiros... – por que fazer isso só com ela, o garoto também tem que crescer.

- Eu sei – a porta do elevador abriu, os fofoqueiros saíram para entrada de novos – Por isso dei uma pressão nele hoje no café – ela falou lembrando-se prazerosamente dos acontecimentos do desjejum - e agora ela vem aqui, depois do colégio, pra fazer um teste pra estagiário de acionista.

- Então você vai da um bom emprego aqui para o Lucien, – Lilian parecia um tanto confusa – mas vai deixar sua filha se arrastar em um balcão de fastfood?

- Eu não disse isso – Ela defendeu-se – Freddie quem deu essa idéia, se ela me pedir emprego eu generosamente vou entrevista-la. – Ela sorriu de canto de boca, Lilian olhou-a

- Você é uma pessoa muito cruel – Lily decidiu-se, ela ia rir.

Em outro canto de Seattle

- Freddie – Thiago tinha um sorriso largo no rosto – esse pode ser um ótimo tema pro nosso seriado.

- Mas isso não é uma idéia – o produtor técnico retrucou – isso aconteceu de verdade! Comigo e com minha filha

- Fala sério, Benson? – Thiago olhou Freddie esperando que ele dissesse que era uma piada. – Mas não importa, agora vai ser um episodio do nosso show. – Thiago virou sua pança para o lado e arrastou seu corpo gordo para o outro lado do set.

Thiago Bennet não era nem de longe um amigo de Freddie, era pomposo e egocêntrico constantemente hipócrita e pífio, mas o que realmente impedia a sua aproximação com qualquer colega de trabalho era o seu ouvido que captava cada comentário constrangedor dos funcionários e os colocava na TV. Aquela seria a quarta história da vida do moreno no show só nesse mês.

- Dá pra acreditar nesse cara... – Freddie cruzou os braços e comentou com George, com quem conversava antes da interrupção do Bennet.

- Bem, pelo menos é um obeso a mais pra comprar fastfood, quem sabe não compra da sua filha. – George comentou tentando fazer graça. Ele era péssimo com piadas, porém sempre tentava fazer alguém rir e essas tentativas furadas, quase sempre com idéias descabidas, faziam qualquer um rir.

Benson foi para sua cadeira ajeitou alguns programas no computador deu sinal aos câmeras e George gritou:

- Ação!

Um pouco mais longe dali, mas precisamente no Seattle Children´s Theatre.

- Pois é – Lucien estava furioso – espirrou pra cima de mim, agora vou ter que ir pra uma entrevista de emprego.

- Podia ser pior! – Daniel afirmou – Sua irmã vai ter que dar o dinheiro pro teus pais. E depois, trabalho é igual a dinheiro e dinheiro nunca é demais! – Concluiu coçando os dedos.

- Hunff – Lucien bufou – Dinheiro eu vou ter quando ganharmos essa competição de bandas. – Ele encarou a porta, estava esperando o baixista cujo nome não importa.

- Vamos ser realistas – Uma voz atrás dos garotos começou – Não vamos ganhar – Lucien encarou o amigo, Hudson Parker, que continuou – Hoje em dia só querem saber de lixo musical. – Ele acenou com a cabeça para um grupo de franjados com calças laranja de lycra incrivelmente apertadas a ponto de ser possível ver o contorno da região peniana – Aposto o que quiserem como os Teletubbies vão ganhar. – 2036, o retrô é ser Happy Rock. Daniel se virou e encarou Hudson.

- Talvez ganhem no voto da platéia – Daniel iniciou – Mas os juízes são anos 60.

- Sabe – Lucien falou irritado – mesmo a banda sendo "Black Dreams'', ser pessimista não ajuda muito.

- Vamos tocar as do Black Sabbath¹ – Hudson falou enquanto pegava as baquetas na mochila – e essa competição é quase de igreja.

- Pode ser – Lucien olhou para Hudson que batia as baquetas no ar – mas vamos tocar assim mesmo.  
Hudson era um moreno de cabeça raspada e, diferente de Lucien e Daniel, era alto e atlético, malhava regularmente e era zagueiro de futebol americano da escola, mantinha uma média A e era ótimo baterista.  
Pouco tempo depois o baixista chegara, a banda passou o som no teatro, a competição seria da li há três dias. Ao final aproveitaram a dispensa colegial que receberam graças à passagem de som para ensaiar. Dalí, Lucien foi até uma certa empresa de investimentos, a entrevista seria logo.

.

.

.

.

**Black Sabbath: Banda considerada a criadora do Heavy Metal, sucesso como Black Sabbath, Paranoid e Iron Man fizeram a fama da banda que constantemente recorria a termos comumente relacionadas as crenças satânicas para fazer uma critica pesada a sociedade.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lucien acabara de chegar ao escritório da mãe, cumprimentou a secretaria que lhe informou que logo ele entraria, acomodou-se em um sofá e pegou uma revista. Era impressionante como até em uma agência de investimentos as revistas eram unicamente sobre fofocas e novelas. Deu-se alguns minutos então a atendente deu-lhe um sinal para entrar.

Ele já estivera diversas vezes naquele escritório por motivos diversos, mas nunca imaginou entrar lá para conseguir emprego, lembrou da pressão que levou da mãe no desjejum. Em resumo, ele não ia precisar trabalhar, mas precisava provar sua capacidade de conseguir dinheiro sozinho.

Continuou avançando pela sala, olhou as paredes e viu algumas fotos de família e alguns prêmios de sua mãe, ao final da sala em uma mesa brobdingnagiana¹ estava Samantha. Ele continuou a empreitada pelo assoalho de madeira feito em 2015, ter um era extremamente caro já que desde 2017 a lei ambiental não os permitia. Ele enfim chegou ao fim da sala, visou a mulher em sua frente, cumprimentaram-se formalmente e ela lhe fez sinal para sentar, ele acomodou-se em uma poltrona acolchoada e segurou a mira na mãe.

- Então, senhor... – Sam iniciou, ela mexeu em alguns papeis atrás de algo enfim achou e leu – Lucien Benson, porque quer estagiar nessa firma? – Tiro o chapéu para ela, se eu não fosse o narrador da historia, vendo-a de todos os ângulos, eu acharia que eles já mais tinham se visto.

- Be-bem – Lucien começou a falar, mas a expressão séria, de quem olha um desconhecido, que Sam fazia o desconcentrava – Essa é uma grande empresa e seria uma boa oportunidade de aprendizado em todas as áreas referente à economia e investimentos. – Lucien observou a mãe que parecia um tanto "desimpressionada", afinal era uma resposta tão comum que chegava a ser idiota.

- Me fale de suas qualificações – a loira disse ainda mais desinteressada – muitos outros secundaristas vieram atrás desse estagio, o que o torna diferente?

Era óbvio que: "sou seu filho", não iria funcionar. Ele precisava mostrar auto-suficiência, autoconfiança e tinha que fingir que não era um filhinho de papai, mauricinho e play-boy.

- Estudo em uma boa escola particular – Era um mau começo, sua missão não era conseguir o emprego, era provar que não era um filho de papai – mantenho uma média A, tenho boa capacidade de concentração e boa capacidade cognitiva, além de um "instinto familiar" para negócios. – Ele não mentiu, por exemplo, as capacidades matemáticas de Sam eram pífias, comparada a outros da empresa, mas o seu faro incomum para ganhar dinheiro a levou longe no mercado de ações.

- Sr. Benson, o quê você acredita que fará na empresa? – Sam fez uma pausa longa, ela estava levando aquilo a sério, até demais, ao gosto de Lucien – E mais importante, tomando como verdadeira a premissa de que você fora contratado para o cargo em questão, como você pode otimizar o lucro líquido dos nossos clientes visando uma superestimação dos mesmos para conosco, dessa forma nos beneficiando da mídia de exposição espontânea?

Lucien ouviu a pergunta da mãe palavra por palavra, ele precisava organizar bem a pergunta para dar uma resposta ainda mais elaborada, afinal aquela entrevista definiria se ele continuaria recebendo sua gorda mesada de US$200,00.

Ele tinha um raciocínio rápido, logo organizou a pergunta: "O que acho que vou fazer; Como dar mais lucro pros clientes pra que façam uma boa propaganda boca a boca". Fácil, agora ele precisava pensar na resposta sem esquecer-se de enfeitar com "palavras bonitas"

- Bem, na minha posição hipotética de estagiário eu devo aprender como desenvolver a carreira de acionista e devo tomar ações, que sempre devem priorizar a empresa, que provem a minha capacidade, assim que promovido a acionista formarei um grupo que aplicando táticas de Benchmark² verá opções de melhoramento que serão aplicadas após um Stock Options³ de áreas especificas assim acumulando capital que deve ser investido em ações voltadas à clientela. – Ele falou incisivo.

Desta vez ele havia impressionado, não é comum um garoto de 15 anos saber dessas coisas, mas o narrador, eu, tem 16 e sabe... Então não tem problema!

-Impressionate, Sr. Benson – Sam fez algumas anotações, recostou-se totalmente na cadeira, espreguiçou-se, o que era incomum durante uma entrevista, ela não podia se mostrar tão a vontade, afinal era uma negociação de emprego. Ela voltou a atenção ao filho e perguntou – Você se importa com a segurança de dados e informações?

Ele observou a mãe, era uma mudança repentina de assunto, o cargo em questão nem de longe tinha haver com segurança de dados, e muito menos ele teria acesso a dados sigilosos. Não tinha como saber o que esperar, era uma armadilha com certeza, isso era dedução idiota ele sabia que tudo isso era uma armadilha desde quando entrou na sala. Sua mãe estava entediada e o senso sádico dela se divertia com esse tipo de tortura, não que ela fosse uma mãe ruim, isso nunca, mas ela queria descontar a raiva que Elen lhe fizera em alguém. Desde a manhã Lucien estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

Sim, ele se importava com segurança, mas era uma resposta excessivamente óbvia, porém, se ele respondesse "não" poderia destruir suas chances de continuar a ganhar dinheiro sem fazer nada.

A pergunta continuava no ar, ele estava raciocinando as implicações da respostas. "Sim ou não?" o enlouquecedor eco mental ficava cada vez mais freqüente e mais alto, ele tinha que se decidir, então, e somente porque era uma situação de extrema urgência, ele resolveu apelar para uma perigosa rodada de "uni-duni-tê"

Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, a esquerda seria "sim" a direita representaria o "não". Então, ele começou a mover os olhos freneticamente entre as duas mãos enquanto cantarolava mentalmente a musiqueta mais conhecida entre os indecisos, aquela que ele encara-se no final dos versos seria a opção escolhida.

Seis segundos depois a técnica sagrada se decidira, os deuses falaram através das estrofes mágicas e decidiram a resposta que o loiro deveria confiar. Ele reuniu coragem ele iria responder, seus lábios se moveram e deram a resposta que finalizaria aqueles dez segundos de tortura psicológica

- Sim – Buscou aparentar segurança na resposta, ele sabia que a mãe sentia o cheiro do medo – Eu me importo com segurança.  
Sam colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e fechou uma mão sobre a outra, encostou o queixo nas mãos e fez uma última pergunta.

- Se você se importa com segurança de dados em computadores, então, porque seus pornôs estão tão pouco escondidos?  
Ele sobressaltou na poltrona e em reflexo ele entregou a ovelha aos coiotes.

- Como você sabe? – Ao fim das palavras ele percebeu o quão fora idiota, entregou-se ao carrasco.

- Então você realmente tem pornôs escondidos? – Ela jogou verde e colheu maduro

Lucien gelou na hora e instantaneamente ficou vermelho, ele tinha certeza de ter escondido bem todos os vídeos que lhe fornecessem perigo. Algo saiu errado, como ele pode cair em um truque tão simplório era o que lhe importava no momento. Ele se encolheu na poltrona e evitou fitar a mãe, era claro que ele tinha esse tipo de vídeo, todo adolescente tem, mas ele não precisava confirmar. Começou a ficar intimidado, com medo, então se enrolou na poltrona como uma bola vermelha.

Sam começou a rir, gargalhar, apontar e zombar, risos histéricos pareciam vir não só da boca de Samantha, mas de toda a sala, ele levantou a cabeça e encarou dezenas, não, centenas de pessoas rindo e gargalhando, Daniel, Hudson, Freddie, Elen, Anna, e mais meio milhar de desconhecidos zombavam e tiravam fotos. Por cima das gargalhadas diversas vozes repetiam: "punheteiro"

Quanto mais ele observava mais pessoas apareciam e se juntavam para zombá-lo, junto com a aparição repentina de mais pessoas, uma outra voz apareceu, porém era diferente parecia mais real e vir apenas de uma pessoa, algo como um pedido de atenção como: "Sr. Benson, Sr. Benson". As luzes começaram a ficar mais fortes, como querendo cegar a todos, mas parecia incomodar somente a ele. A luz ficou mais e mais forte a tal ponto que era possível ouvir um zumbido elétrico, as lâmpadas começaram a superaquecer e enfim as lâmpadas explodiram.

Tudo ficou branco de repente e logo, de forma ainda mais repentina Lucien voltou a sala. Ele despertou em um sobressalto, todos haviam simplesmente sumido, exceto a mesa brobdingnagiana e Sam.

- Você está bem, Sr. Benson? – Sam perguntou claramente preocupada com o filho, mas sem perder a compostura e nem abandonando a personagem – Você está mexendo os olhos entre as mão a quase dois minutos.

Ele estava muito, muito, estressado e aquela, provavelmente, seria a entrevista mais longa de toda sua vida.

Em outra parte de Seattle, perambulando pela cidade...

- Podemos parar? – Hudson reclamou

- Não – Daniel respondeu – Elen quer um ajuda e eu vou ajudá-la.

- Tu ta maluco? – Hudson falou e parou de caminhar – Sabe quantos desempregados existem? Se arranjar emprego fosse tão fácil eles não seriam desempregados.

Daniel ignorou o comentário e parou pra falar com o amigo que comprava um refrigerante em uma máquina em frente a uma loja.

- Eu quero ajudar uma amiga, isso é condenável? – Perguntou arrancando a lata da mão do outro em seguida dando um grande gole

- Não! – Hudson concluiu – Mas querer arrochar a irmã mais velha do melhor amigo pode dar problema! – disse e pegou o refrigerante de volta.

- Fala sério! – Daniel disse e eles voltaram a caminhar – Vai dizer que você também não quis dar "uns pega" nela!

- Claro que já! – Ele afirmou prontamente – Mas eu não to atrás de emprego pra ela. – ele parou, observou o que disse e corrigiu - Quer dizer, to, mas apenas te acompanhando. – Ele deu um tempo e depois completou – Podemos pelo menos almoçar?

Daniel revirou os olhos, eles pararam em uma lanchonete e depois caminharam mais algumas quadras discutindo sobre futebol e para o alivio de ambos, em especial do careca, eles pararam em frente a um edifício.

- Chegamos! – o cabeludo falou em alívio.

Hudson mirou o prédio grande e antigo à frente deles. Em cima do portal havia uma balança entalhada em um circulo no centro do frontão. "Uma firma de advocacia" estalou na cabeça de Hudson. O prédio era extremamente bonito, os contrastes de preto, cor da justiça, cobriam a construção do inicio do século XX.

- Você acha que ela pode advogar? – Hudson perguntou ao amigo sem tirar os olhos da construção imponente.

- Claro que não! – Falou e voltou a caminhar seguido do amigo – Mas acho que tem uma pessoa ai que pode ajudar.  
Hudson apenas confirmou com um olhar e passaram pela porta de madeira entalhada. Apesar da arquitetura antiga da fachada o prédio por dentro era extremamente luxuoso. Um carpete vermelho cobria todo o salão principal. Pessoas de terno caminhavam apressadamente levando maletas, palmtops e cubos de informação, semelhante à holocrons.  
Eles subiram ao terceiro andar, avançaram por um corredor longo e bem decorado, chegaram até uma porta. Eles bateram e abriram a porta, havia uma pessoa sentada numa cadeira. Eles sentaram e começaram a conversar, eles sabiam apenas de uma coisa: aquele seria um longo dia.

.

.

.

.

.

1 – Brobdingnagiana: grande; enorme; gigantesco (Nota: É uma expressão britânica e tenho quase certeza de que é inexistente no português, mas o Sheldon Cooper usou no The Big Bang Theory e eu quis usar também)

2 – Benchmark: Processo de comparação entre duas empresas para buscar opções de melhoramento.

3 - Stock Options: Ação que permite que funcionários de uma empresa compremações da mesma por um preço menor que o do mercado.

* - Holocron: Um cubo que armazena informação apresentado nas histórias de Star Wars


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Eu avisei! – Hudson reclamava – Eu avisei!

- Bem, não foi como eu esperava – Daniel disse cabisbaixo

- Não passou nem perto! – O careca estava irritado – Nós andamos por duas horas e meia por um emprego que nem é para nós, - Ele falou e esticou um dedo começando uma contagem – gastamos US$ 10,00 em ônibus, passamos em sete prédios diferentes, riram de nós em quatro deles, em dois nos ignoraram e o último era o escritório de um cafetão que pensou que eu queria virar um gigolô gay! – ele levantou um dedo para cada ponto que citou - E não ria disso! – Ordenou ao amigo que abriu uma gargalhada ao ouvir o último ponto

- Ok, ok.– Daniel disse e fez força e tentou engolir o riso que persistia em tentar saltar de seus lábios – E eu não sabia que o cara era um cafetão! – defendeu-se, ele calou-se, respirou fundo, digeriu a gargalhada e voltou-se ao amigo – Elen vai sair do colégio em – olhou o relógio do celular – meia hora. Acho que podemos conseguir algo até lá.

- Tu ta de brincadeira, não é? – Hudson falou ainda mais nervoso – Não entendeu que eu to de saco cheio?

- Te pago baquetas novas. – Daniel disse

- Vamos! – a expressão de Hudson mudou rapidamente e pôs-se a caminhar junto ao amigo. Não existe nada como baquetas novas para renovar uma amizade

Talvez pudéssemos nos prolongar mais na aventura desses dois garotos se no outro lado da cidade não tivéssemos um loiro um tanto quanto perturbado voltando de ônibus para casa depois de uma experiência traumática. Ele não via muito o lado mais aterrorizante de Sam e, compreensivelmente, detestava vê-lo. Certo era que, aquele dia ficaria incrustado em sua memória para sempre.

Não chegou logo a sua casa, o ônibus demorava muito devido a enorme distancia entre o subúrbio, onde morava, e o centro da cidade. Chegou a casa cerca de duas horas depois do que era acostumado e, como se não bastasse, completando aquele maldito dia, deu de cara com Elen que, como o pai disse naquela madrugada, estava fora de casa por não estar no horário que lhe fora dado.

A enfurecida garota passava seu cartão-chave na maçaneta eletrônica, tentava os comandos de voz e espancava a porta que lhe insistia em enviar a mensagem: "Acesso negado, portas trancadas". Lucien aproximou-se da irmã e pôs a mão no ombro dela, a menina virou-se e encarou com uma expressão aliviada o irmão.

- Você achou que eles estavam brincando sobre isso, não foi? – Ele falou cansado.

- Como eles querem que eu procure emprego se não posso me atrasar dois minutos. – Elen praguejou, pegou os cabelos longos e amarrou-os em um coque no topo da cabeça. – Sempre achei que era mais fácil conseguir um emprego.

Ele sorriu e afastou a mão da morena da maçaneta e passou seu cartão-chave, logo a porta abriu e os irmãos adentraram. Os sofás eram tentadores, por fim, cada Benson atirou-se em um e espreguiçaram-se o máximo que podiam.

A sala de estar era enorme. Possuía três sofás que formavam um quadrado com a lareira, o espaço interno do "quadrado" era preenchido por um tapete persa e uma mesa de centro, um televisor encontrava-se acima da lareira e existiam caixas de som espalhadas por todo o recinto. O salão era totalmente interligado com os outros pontos da casa: possuía a escada que levava as suítes e escritório, possuía portas para a cozinha, garagem e banheiro comunal. Além de ser o lugar com a melhor conexão ao wi-fi da casa.

- Onde foi? – Elen perguntou de olhos fechados, a voz dela saiu um tanto monótona e cansada.

- No escritório da tua mãe. – O loiro disse sem desviar o olhar do teto – Por culpa tua. – ele falou cansado. Ela se interessou, abriu os olhos e fitou o irmão.

- Minha culpa? – A morena ralhou – Eu te paguei 100 pratas pra você se livrar deles. – Lucien retornou o olhar que recebia e Elen continuou – Se tivesse feito sua parte não estaríamos nessa situação.

- Eu não tenho culpa se tu tá com tanto tesão que nem deixa aquele idiota pagar o motel - O garoto devolveu. Ele estava cansado e sabia que podia ter feito uma despista melhor do que furar alguns pneus, não precisava de Elen lhe dando lição de moral.

- A culpa é minha? – Ela levantou do sofá e deu dois passos aproximando-se de irmão – Você é um idiota que não fez o que foi pago para fazer. –

- E você é uma vadia que se ofereceu pro primeiro bundão metido a gostoso que te apareceu! – Lucien saltou do sofá e encarou a irmã

Eles se encararam por mais alguns segundos como lutadores de luta livre que se estudam antes de começar a luta. Ela não se atreveria a se atracar com ele, que também não iria começar a socá-la. Há muito eles não brigavam, pelo contrário, o mais comum era que estivessem sempre se acobertando. E somente nesse momento, bem mais tenso que o normal, eles perceberam o quão estavam diferentes desde a última briga. Agora ele era um pouco mais alto e significativamente mais forte, ao contrario de anos antes quando ela, mais velha e maior, facilmente batia nele.

- Idiota! – Elen falou, e tomou rumo às escadas.

Lucien estava cansado demais pra dar continuidade aquilo tudo, engoliu os palavrões que planejou dizer. Deitou-se novamente no sofá, ligou a TV em um canal de séries e desligou-se da realidade se concentrando no programa.

Elen entrou no quarto a passos rápidos e longos, bateu a porta ao entrar e deu um soco na parede. A sua pele havia passado de alva para um tom rubro, ela pegava os cabelos e os bagunçava forte com as duas mãos, desmanchando o coque e arrepiando-os. Ela cruzou à suíte direto para o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Ela estava horrível, andara em uns dez lugares diferentes, lanchonetes, restaurantes, escritórios, lojas diversas, e nem passou perto de um emprego. Mirou-se novamente no espelho, pegou um pouco de água com as mãos e passou no cabelo tentando fazê-lo baixar, inútil. Saiu do banheiro e jogou-se na cama, amaldiçoou o irmão e antes que percebesse o cansaço a vencera, adormeceu.

O dia seguinte chegou logo, de fato, os dois adormeceram e acordaram, atrasados, diga-se de passagem, no mesmo lugar em que estavam.

- Cara, tu é altamente sem noção – Hudson falou após ouvir Lucien contar sobre o acontecido com a irmã. Eles mantinham tons baixos, não era aconselhável gritar coisas assim no corredor da escola

- "Vadia"? – Daniel olhou perplexamente o loiro – Disse isso mesmo?

- O que? Ela começou com história... – o Benson defendeu-se – Ela paga tudo com um cartão "roubado"! – falou fazendo um sinal de aspas com as mãos – Claro que ia ser pega

- Mas, sabe o que eu sempre achei estranho? – Hudson disse – Se seus pais estavam dormindo, como eles perceberam que Elen não tava?

- Espera um pouco – Daniel falou – o carro do teu pai num é um Porsche? – Lucien assentiu e Daniel retomou – E você não me disse uma vez que os Porsches têm alarme nos pneus?

- Bem, eu não lembro – o loiro falou e virou-se para o armário dando as costas aos amigos.

- Sério? - Hudson sabia onde o baixinho queria chegar – e mesmo assim você furou os pneus como "despista", sabendo dos alarmes

- Bem, era tarde e eu tava cansando e eu não sábia que tinha alarme... – o loiro estava enrolado, sabia onde aquilo ia dar e decidiu tentar mudar de assunto – e eu tinha passado a noite no War Craft.

- De propósito! – Os morenos disseram uníssemos para o loiro, então Daniel continuou sozinho – Você armou pra ela!

- Haha, tu ta louco! – Lucien desconversou.

- Você é um puta filho da mãe! – uma voz atrás deles, que também mantinha o tom baixo, acusou – A Elen já ta por aqui contigo, se ela souber que você entregou ela... – Anna, a morena das lentes de contato cor de mel ouvira quase tudo.

- Quer saber – Lucien estava cansado de tanta acusação – eu não ia deixar ela sozinha num motel com aquele idiota. – Ele disse e virou-se para Daniel – Você me entende, não é? – Ele disse apontando Anna, que soltou um leve "hei, eu to aqui". O baixinho levantou, ou tentou levantar, uma única sobrancelha, o loiro procurou apoio em algum dos outros dois ali. – Sabe, - o loiro enfurecido, por ninguém apoiá-lo, terminou – que se fodam! –

O loiro deu as costas aos amigos e tentou ir embora, falhou miseravelmente, Hudson puxou de uma vez pelo braço fazendo que ele viesse de uma vez para junto do grupo. A diferença entre as forças dos dois era enorme, por mais que Lucien tentasse resistir ao puxão mais parecia que o outro brincava de cabo de guerra com uma criança. O garoto puxado perdeu o equilíbrio e ficou saltitando num pé só até conseguir se apoiar em algo macio.

- Sabe, a maioria dos caras paga uma bebida e leva pra jantar antes de pegar nos peitos de uma garota! – Anna disse envergonhada, Lucien deu uma risada sem graça

- Pois é, Dom Juan, dá pra soltar? – Daniel disse puxando o amigo de cima da irmã.

- Como eu queria dizer, – o careca começou, terminando aquela situação que era constrangedora para todos para começar uma que constrangeria apenas a Lucien. – você tem que arrumar um bom plano pra poder ajeitar tudo isso. – Lucien tentou protestar, mas foi cortado por Daniel

- Cara, a culpa é toda sua, por mais que sua intenção fosse boa. – Daniel finalizou e percebeu que Lucien ponderava algo

- Como assim a intenção era boa? – A menina rompeu para o irmão – Se a Elen quer transar, ela pode!

- Claro que pode, mas ela não deve jogar a honra dela fora – Daniel falou

- E quem e ele pra decidir algo sobre a "honra" dela – A negra fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos

- O irmão dela! – O negro emendou

- Espera um pouco... – Anna analisou o irmão – Você acha que pode entrar no meu caminho!

Lucien e Hudson observavam aquela discussão.

- Viu o que você fez? – Hudson disse – Sua ação idiota ta fazendo outros irmãos terem ações idiotas!

Era a mais pura verdade. É impressionante como os laços consanguíneos, principalmente os fraternos, eram capazes de produzir debates, em geral infrutíferos, sobre onde cada um se encaixava. Algo como uma Guerra dos Sexos intrafamiliar

- Eu não disse isso! – Daniel falava – Mas eu acho que posso te impedir de fazer algo idiota.

- E quem disse que sexo é algo idiota? – A morena disse – Se você não quer fazer com as irmãs dos outros? Porque a sua irmã tem que morrer virgem?

- Você ta distorcendo tudo! – o baixinho, que perto da irmã não parecia tão baixo, falou já um tanto nervoso – Mas não vou deixar ninguém sair por ai "comendo" minha irmã.

- Você acha que eu sou o que? – ela falou – E que uso machista das palavras, eu posso muito bem "comer" alguém!

Não condeno que Lucien e Hudson tenham saído para assistir aula, afinal já era perturbador ver irmão brigando, ainda mais em um tema tão controverso. A discussão só foi interrompida quando o sinal tocou alertando a hora de ir para as salas, e ainda sim foi apenas uma pausa, o debate se estendeu na hora do almoço, no ônibus, em casa, e sabe Deus onde mais.

.

.

.

.

Nota do Aut**or**: Finalmente capítulo 5. Apesar da história estar longe do que originalmente imaginei, acho que ta massa. Não esqueçam de comentar.

* * *

Músicas muito, muito massa:

AC/DC = ThunderStroke; Back in Black

Metallica = Enter SandMan

J. Pachebel = Canon in D


End file.
